


Tough Love

by nafio



Series: Growing Up [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-23
Updated: 2001-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafio/pseuds/nafio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 2001 A.J. isn't impressed with "happy family time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

A.J. wondered who the hell had booked them the penthouse suite. Probably Brian, on another of his "happy family" kicks. Idiot.

Among other inconveniences, like being too close to these people to breathe, this meant A.J. couldn't leave without being noticed. Five bodyguards and one exit did not an easy escape make. He debated whether Raoul was likely to accept a bribe. He wondered if there was anything good in the bar to help him think.

To get to the bar he had to pass Nick in the TV lounge. "Hey Aje," Nick greeted him."Pay per view tonight. Wanna pick?"

"I've seen 'em all," he lied. "Maybe I'll read a book or somethin'." He ignored the pained look on his groupmate's face.

"Alone?"

"Reading's kind of a do-it-yourself thing, Nick."

"Yeah."

When he returned with a rum and Coke, Nick had switched from the pay-per-view menu to regular TV. The Powerpuff Girls. Stretched out on the floor, his legs in the air, giggling, he seemed to have settled in for the night. A.J. snorted.

"The hell, Nicky? I know you're queer, I didn't know you were a six year old girl!"

"McLean!" Oh yay. Big daddy Kev had heard that. Stepping in to fight Nick's battles for him. "You'll sleep with anything with a pulse, I don't see Nick calling you a slut."

"At least I have a life," he proclaimed, downing the rest of his drink. "Junior here still hasn't passed puberty."

Nick didn't even seem to hear the exchange.

"A.J..." Kevin was going purple. This promised to become amusing.

"Lay off, Kev."

Both men turned to look at Nick. Nick appeared to be absorbed in a commercial.

"You're not helping. We both know what he wants. Just let him go."

"He's going to get drunk again..."

"I can do what I damn well want..."

"I know." Nick's sad voice cut through both of them. "He'll get drunk out there or he'll get drunk in here. We can't stop him. I don't want to watch. Let him go."

Kevin looked at A.J., still furious. He looked back at Nick, watching the young man's still form. His face softened, and he nodded. "We have an interview at ten o'clock tomorrow. I don't care how hung over you are, you'll be there."

Having said his piece, Kevin joined Nick on the floor. A.J. stared at them for a moment while Kevin's hand rubbed slow circles on the small of Nick's back.

When A.J. slid into the waiting taxi, somehow it didn't feel like a victory.


End file.
